Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Diaries
by Hanyou Keeper
Summary: The diaries of the gang. Dawn's is first, next is Spike's, the others follow in anonymous order. Story is half diary, half story. RRR, please flame (it helps), and enjoy.
1. Diary of Dawn

Property of:  
Dawn Marie Summers  
  
Dear Diary:  
I think it's time I say I officially hate Sunnydale. Ugh, all these nasty creature things keep popping up, mostly vampires. This is sick wrong. Mom always told me I was from NYC. And I always believed her. Until I found out I was The Key. Pure magic. I bet NYC is better than the Hellmouth...  
  
Dear Diary:  
I ran into Spike today. Evil nice dude. Oh, did I mention he's a vampire? I, personally, wanted to stake him on the spot, but Buffy needed info out of him. She said she'd stake him afterward. Needless to say, Spike isn't dust in the wind. If he weren't already dead, I'd kill him. I hate him that much. I wish I could dust him...  
  
Dear Diary:  
I got to slay a totally eek-worthy demon today! I'm so proud of myself. I think it was called a Hiroshu demon, or something like that. I don't remember. I just know that victory is sweet, especially when it's against a big bad like a demon. Next, I think, I'll slay a vampire...  
  
Dear Diary:  
Update on yesterday: it was a Hiroku demon, not a Hiroshu demon. Some ancient Chinese evil or something. I swear, Giles speaks English as a second language. His first language is Weird Magik, Legends, and Stories. Sometimes, his dialogues get so complicated, I actually fall asleep. If I ever have a hard time getting to sleep, I'll just call Giles and have him come over and tell me a nice bedtime story about the mechanics of a Hazu demon...  
  
Dear Diary:  
I can't believe Buffy sometimes! She actually had Spike babysit me! In his crypt! Major Ick-Factor! The worst part is: he invited a bunch of his friends over, had me go out and buy a bunch of kittens, and played poker for them. That's just wrong, man...  
  
Dear Diary:  
Buffy didn't come back yesterday. I think she forgot about me. I had to stay the night at Spike's. The only cool thing is: I got to stay up till 3 in the morning watching a cartoon marathon. Spike's okay sometimes, it's just the whole Mr. Reflectionless bit that gets me. I guess he's cool...  
  
Dear Diary:  
I know it's been forever since I've written, but I'm sure you'll like the reason. Sunnydale went poof and it took me 3 hours to dig this diary out of the rubble. Up until then, I hadn't had a moment to myself, what with sharing my room with 8 other girls, The Hopefuls as Buffy called them. Spike went poof too, the crazy git. I really miss him. I think I was falling in love with him. Oh well. At least he finally got his place in Heaven...  
  
*****************************************  
  
A tear fell onto the page. Dawn closed her diary, tucked it into a shoebox, stuffed the box under her bed, and lay back. It had been a whole year since that last entry. Now she lived all alone in L.A. with a memory of the past tucked under her bed. After reading through her diary, she really did miss Spike. Once she had opened it, she felt the wind whistling through the hole he'd left in her life.  
Dawn was pulled out of her reverie by a knock on the door. "I'm coming, hold on." she yelled, wiping at her eyes. The knock sounded again, a little louder and more desperate than before. "I said hold on, you impatient freak!" Dawn screeched, tripping over her tennis shoes in the living room and falling flat on her face. She gott up quickly and stumbled to the door. Bypassing the peephole, she opened the door. "I told you I was coming, you impatient freak." she said, not even looking up.  
"Well, if that's the way you treat old aquaintances, I came here for nothing, Umad." the person at the door said. Only the gang from Sunnydale knew about the whole Umad episode they'd had when Willow accidentally placed an amnesia-style spell on the group. And the person's voice sounded disturbingly familiar...  
Dawn looked up. "Spike?" she asked. The person definitely looked like Spike. He even talked and remembered like him. Spike reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah. Finally found you. You're a slippery little git, Dawn. Took me almost a year to find you." he said, giving her an intense stare that seemed to read her soul. she shivered slightly under his stare, willing herself not to faint. "I missed you so much, Spike. You have no idea." she whispered. He half-smiled and muttered,"I do have an idea, more of an idea than you know, Umad." Dawn invited him in and they sat on the couch to reminisce. 


	2. Diary of Spike

Property of:  
Spike  
  
Never really believed in diaries for gentlemen. Guess I'm not a gentleman, am I? Heh-heh. Bad sense of humor, I know, but it's who I've been for the last hundred-odd years. Pig's blood, ugh. Can't have human 'less it died by itself and by then it's generally contaminated. Demon blood's probably the most putrid stuff in the whole God-fosaken world. God, how I wish I wasn't a vampire. I miss the taste of real food...  
  
Rotten, as usual. Couldn't sleep. Couldn't watch TV 'cause the cable's out at my place. Awful luck at the poker game. Lost six kittens in one hand. Upside: falling in love with the Slayer's sis. God, I just gave myself the willies...  
  
Big bad number 1. The First Evil. I'm gonna sacrifice myself for Sunnydale. For Buffy. For Dawn. For me...  
  
*******************************  
"So, you've been living in L.A. since Sunnydale-?" Spike asked, making an exaggerated BOOM! motion with his arms. Dawn nodded, not taking her gaze from his. He smiled. "I've been here since I went poof. Showed up in Angel's office at Wolfram & Hart not five seconds after the fact." he said. Dawn nodded, lost in her own little world. "Who's Angel?" she muttered to herself. She was startled out of her thoughts when Spike slid hid arm around her shoulder and squeezed her. She looked up at him, surprised at his actions. He grinned at her, his eyes lighting up like she'd never seen them do before. She half-smiled back and ducked her head, blushing deeply and a little shy about it. She felt special. As far as she knew, the only other person he had ever smiled at was Drusilla. She shivered a little and settled back into his embrace. She switched the TV on. She focused on the cartoon playing to keep herself from melting into him. She lay her head on his chest like a little girl clinging to a stranger who'd saved her from danger. He rubbed her back while she watched TV. She eventually fell asleep like that. Spike picked her up slowly and put her in her room. Then he climbed on the couch and watched Inu Yasha until he fell asleep. 


	3. Diary of Willow

Property of:  
Willow Rosenburg  
  
Diary :  
I miss Tara. I can't stop myself from thinking of her. Warren hurt me so much that day. If I hadn't already killed him, I'd kill him. God I hate him...  
  
Diary :  
Kennedy. I'd forgotten how to love until Kennedy. I'm so happy. Well, not really, because there's the whole First Evil threat thing. But I'm as happy as I can be at a time like this...  
  
Diary :  
Spike. I can't believe him. He sacrificed himself for Sunnydale. In a way, I think he saved us all. Though I may not like him, I thank God he was there when we needed him. I actually miss him...  
  
Diary :  
Last day in California. Last day in the U.S.A. Kennedy and I are going to Paris. Buffy split for England yesterday. Xander's living in Sacramento. Anya moved to Wisconsin. The Hopefuls scattered to the wind. Giles went back to his home in England to help Buffy. Dawn is leaving for L.A. as soon as she gets her stuff together out of the rubble. I can't believe the Scooby Gang isn't together anymore...  
  
***************  
  
Dawn was startled awake by a knock at the door at six in the morning. She wasn't entirely awake when she opened the door, her eyes watery from staring into the light of the morning sun. "You woke me up." she stated, a little irritated. The person at the door shifted their weight. "Obviously, Dawn. Besides, if I've taught you anything it's to be up early, expect anything, and avoid stating the painfully obvious, all three of which you've just undermined." the person said. Dawn rubbed her eyes and looked up at the person, squinting her eyes to see and silently cursing herself for buying an eastward facing house. "Willow? Ugh, come inside, the sun is blinding me. Be careful though, Spike's crashing on the couch." she said. As Willow stepped into the house, Spike muttered, "Correction: was crashing. People are so loud when others are trying to catch some shut- eye." Dawn half-smiled at him. "Shut up, Spike." she said quietly. Willow looked around, interested in Dawn's new home. "This place is huge, Dawn." Dawn nodded, looking behind stuff in the refrigerator. "Yeah, six bedrooms, three stories, lots of nooks and crannies to hide stuff in, three bedrooms, one on each floor. I got it for less money than you'd expect because it was the scene of a gruesome murder and the master bedroom used to be haunted. Note the phrase used to be. I helped the people on in less than three hours. AHA!" Dawn said, emerging from the depths of the fridge with a bottle of orange juice. Willow sat down in an armchair in the living room and said, "So...this is where you live..." 


End file.
